


《谣言止于智者（这里没有智者）》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.本文大前提：老沙他真是路飞妈2.看见上一条就应该知道这不是什么正经文3. 我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Crocodile/Monkey D. Dragon, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 20





	《谣言止于智者（这里没有智者）》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.本文大前提：老沙他真是路飞妈  
> 2.看见上一条就应该知道这不是什么正经文  
> 3\. 我流OOC，慎

摩尔冈斯花边新闻报，自创刊伊始便以满足广大世界人民的精神文化需求为己任，日复一日的公开各种爆炸性新闻，然而奇的是消息来源偏偏可靠的诡异，在某些阶层里，其口碑甚至比世界经济报来的更高。 

而就在某天，这份以爆料娱乐，吃瓜点火为几任的小报销量猛增，甚至在当天将报社的主营报纸——世界经济报的销量甩过身后一截，全世界的吃瓜群众对报上的消息津津乐道侃侃而谈，相关来信甚至直接累垮了超过半数的报鸥。而引发这一切的根源，却只是当天的花边新闻报上，一次性刊载了三条爆炸新闻。 

惊爆！原海贼王之子竟与革命军总长的不伦之恋正式曝光！写在兄弟情下的爱恋纪实？！ 

性别成谜？革命军领袖疑为海贼王生身之母！阿拉巴斯坦绝境相认，原王下七武海沙鳄鱼被捕背后的父子深情！ 

现海贼王恋爱关系正式曝光：对象是身高191的性感前七武海。 

至此，大谣言时代，正式开启。 

1.革命军总基地 

萨博捏着报纸晃到龙的面前，一路以微笑敷衍过无数打探的目光，眼下克尔拉外出任务尚未归来，他还有充足的时间处理自己的问题。 

而龙也在看手里的报纸。 

堂堂革命军领袖，曾经的世界最恶通缉犯之首，一张脸摆出去十个里会被吓哭九个的大恶人，一生中所蒙受的最大冤屈也不过是脸上的花纹被说是卡普老爷子抽出来的拖鞋印，此时此刻却正拿着宣扬有关自己不实言论的三流报纸面无表情，到底在想些什么连萨博也看不出端倪。 

“咳，”萨博清清嗓子，将报纸往龙的桌上一放，“既然您也看到了，我想请个假。” 

电话虫响了第一遍。 

“理由是。” 

“婚假。” 

电话虫响了第二遍 

“唔，看来说的是真事啊。” 

“正打算努力把它变成真事。” 

“不打算辟谣？” 

电话虫响了第三遍。 

“哈哈，倒是您，不打算辟谣吗？” 

龙摇了摇头，“给你个忠告，不要接电话。” 

电话虫响了第四遍。 

有些迷惑的萨博听从了龙的指示，然而内心却在期待着第五遍电话的响起，然而那只电话虫却只是噗噜了几声，开始吐起了……传真？ 

龙没说不让看传真。 

萨博三步并作两步拾起了那些纸张，只一眼就被上面混乱的字迹吓了一跳，发件人大约是饱含着十足的怒气与怨气，整张纸都被涂的乌鸦般黑，交叠的笔画里萨博认了好久才认出字来，满满的全是混蛋蒙奇。 

呃，为什么还混着沙子…… 

2.莫比迪克号 

革命军总长的驾临并不令白胡子海贼团感到意外，事实上，他们老早就为艾斯和萨博的关系进展偷偷开起了赌局，然而现在最先揭穿一切的却是一份小报——个中屈辱和无法赚回本赌客的赌局庄家不甘心的把二队队长围了个死紧，然而不管怎么问也只能得到对方一句“是假的。”的敷衍回应。 

直到萨博亲自出现到船。 

“哟，”萨博笑眯眯的脱帽和白团打了个招呼，然后对艾斯到，“既然都曝光了，我们就承认吧。” 

“哈啊？！” 

3.艾斯的房间 

萨博说的是假话无疑，但本人显然不觉得愧疚，被艾斯拽回房间后还慢悠悠的打量起了对方屋内的布景，“这个小玩意儿是哪来的，以前怎么没见过？” 

“上个岛一个小姑娘塞的，不是，我以为你跑过来是要辟谣？” 

“哈哈，谣言这种东西辟不动吧，而且艾斯，我们要不要假戏真做？” 

“假戏真做？” 

“是啊，这对我们又没什么损失，而且与其光让小报赚钱，为什么我们不自己捞上一笔，不要告诉我你不知道他们在开赌局。” 

“那么我们要做点什么？” 

“和平时一样，吃饭睡觉，黏在一起，最多再加点亲密动作——” 

“比如亲亲？” 

“包括亲亲。” 

“那，来尝试一下？” 

他们做了的并不止亲亲。 

整整两小时后，重新出现在白团重人眼中的两兄弟一脸严肃，而面色不知为什么有些发红的艾斯庄重的宣布，“是的，报纸说的没错，我们在一起。” 

4.莫比迪克号 

“不过说起来，”解决掉人生大事的萨博玩弄着艾斯的头发，丝毫不在意旁人被情侣光芒伤到的眼睛，“报纸上是不是还说了路飞？” 

“啊，是的吧。”艾斯漫不经心的应着，继续努力往萨博的饮料边上插装饰的红伞，给萨博的配色增加一抹明艳的红，这是他小小的私心。 

“除了路飞还八卦了你上司，有本事八卦老爹啊。不过路飞那小子挺厉害的，身高191的性感前七武海，海贼女帝可是——” 

“可特拉法尔加看起来——” 

两人的动作突然一起暂停。 

此时此刻的哥哥们终于有了关心弟弟未来的心思，面面相觑的瞬间之后一同嚷嚷着站了起来——“和路飞恋爱的到底是谁？！” 

而这个问题立刻得到的解答。 

盘旋的报鸥送来崭新的报纸增刊，草帽小子的脸在纸面上笑得开怀，而黑体加粗的版头所写的字体赫然是二人眼下最为关注的问题—— 

号外特刊：蒙奇•D•路飞X特拉法尔加•D•瓦铁尔•罗！海贼同盟宣布散伙！二位船长已于香波地群岛正式成亲！ 

+1.革命军总基地 

龙在走进办公室的时刻就感到了那人的气息。 

臭名昭著的前七武海，叼着雪茄烟的克洛克达尔先生翘着腿坐在他的办公椅中，钩子做成的假肢时不时点点他桌面散开的文件，皱在一起的眉头也不知多久没有化开，而在见到龙进来的时刻，这位恶名远扬手段残忍的前七武海却只是狠狠得抽了一口雪茄，“混蛋蒙奇。” 

“怎么有空过来。”龙不为所动的走近他，不动声色的扫了眼这人脚边碎成片的报纸渣渣，今天一早他看见这消息就知道不妙，路飞的亲生母亲素来讨厌和蒙奇捆绑，更别说这次被一下绑俩。 

“来看看你怎么做的信息管理——大的小的一个样，欠缺管教。” 

“就当是枯燥生活的一点乐趣罢了。”龙说着，凝视着克洛克达尔过于压抑的脸庞，这张脸和他刚认识的那副模样早已大相径庭，然而眼角眉梢依然能寻出些许当年的细节：柔顺的黑发压住张扬的眉眼，挺直的鼻梁点亮饱满的嘴唇，就算是横贯面颊的伤疤也只是为那张明艳的脸孔多添三分不驯的英气，不论身在何处都是能一下引走全场注意的骄傲女孩。 

直到伊娃纠正他身上的错误。 

龙笑了笑，伸手抽走他口中的雪茄——克洛克达尔只是瞥了他一眼，但是却没有拒绝他的举动。 

“你来这就只有这点事嘛。” 

+2.香波地群岛 

“不，所以说到底我为什么要和你结婚！” 

“因为报纸都登出来了啊！特拉仔为什么不和我结婚！” 

“哈啊，报纸上从头到尾都没有写过我的名字，与其擅自认定是我不如先看看你到底和女帝当家传过多少流言比较好吧。” 

“所以才要澄清啊！这半天老是有人打电话问我和汉库克怎么回事，但和我有关系的明明只有特拉仔你。” 

“不要把我扯进你的花边新闻，也不要缠在我的身上，我不会和你登记。” 

“登不登记我说了算，而且特拉仔不是和我什么都做过了嘛，亲亲也好上床也好，你昨天晚上不是还在哭着说喜欢嘛！” 

“不是，你不要在大庭广众之下说这个啊！” 

“总而言之，”海贼王先生一扣头顶的草帽，气势汹汹拽着罗的手在结婚申请表上摁下那枚鲜红的手印，随即抬头高声喊道，“摩尔根斯你给我听好，和我结婚的那个，是特拉仔啊！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 我tm到底写了个啥……我自闭……  
> 全文2500+，以上。


End file.
